


Just A Ride

by thefandomlife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Cuddling, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Liam is a cinnamon roll and just wants to love him, M/M, Mama Geyer, Mrs. Geyer loves Theo, Romance, Running Away, Stormy Weather, Theo doubts himself and closes himself emotionally, Theo is insecure, smooching does indeed transpire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefandomlife/pseuds/thefandomlife
Summary: Theo hated hospitals. He hated waking up in them, they reminded him of the terrifying feeling of waking up every day in the labs with the Dread Doctors. He hated being reminded of his time there, but he couldn’t deny that it had happened.So really, Theo was in a constant state of confusion, trying to figure out what he really was doing fighting the war at Scott McCall’s side. But what he found out in his discoveries, was that he wasn’t at Scott’s side--he did it all for Liam.





	Just A Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is so angsty, I honestly couldn't handle writing ut. I like writing fluff, so this was a lot of fun to dig into and wrote for three goddamn days!
> 
> I had been listening to a song and got inspired by how majestiv it sounded and just called this fic based on the the title of the song. Here is the link below!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAWKMPfdKmQ&list=PL6eLjQ5fjCyA3GyzmOGW4q3sN0rZcwEF4&index=36
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Theo hated hospitals. He hated waking up in them, they reminded him of the terrifying feeling of waking up every day in the labs with the Dread Doctors. He hated being reminded of his time there, but he couldn’t deny that it had happened.

So really, Theo was in a constant state of confusion, trying to figure out what he really was doing fighting the war at Scott McCall’s side. But what he found out in his discoveries, was that he wasn’t at Scott’s side--he did it all for Liam.

The kid that had mesmerized him when he first met the kid; the kid with the sparkling blue eyes, the fraying temper that made his nose scrunch up and his forehead gain some pretty impressive popped out veins, the kid who seemed to surprise him every day.

And Theo was sure surprised to wake up in the hospital to Liam sitting at his bedside, half awake and caressing his hand. Liam looked tired, there was bags under his eyes and he was pale. Theo didn’t want to disturb him, hearing his heart start to slow down to easy sleeping breaths. But as soon as Theo shifted slightly, Liam was wide awake and his head snapped up, those bright blue eyes connecting with Theo’s green ones.

“Hey sleeping beauty.” Theo smirked.

“I should be saying the same to you.” Liam rasped out, his voice rough and husky like he hadan’t used in too long or had just screamed for hours and smoked several packs of cigarettes.

“You here to make sure I don’t kill a nurse when I wake up in an unfamiliar place?” Theo found himself saying, his tone laced with snark.

Theo couldn’t help but be surprised by how hurt Liam looked at a jab at himself. 

“You had me worried there,” Liam muttered, “thought that Kate had killed you there for a second.”

Theo winced as he remembered how Kate had laced her weapons and bullets with wolfsbane and had taken a good hit to Theo’s chest with a wolfsbane induced knife. Since he was a Chimera, he wasn’t as affected by it like how Liam or Scott would have been, but it still did a great deal on him.

“Would that have been so bad? Probably wouldn’t have made a difference…” Theo muttered.

“Actually,” Liam said with a twinkle in his eye. “When you took the hit, as you were going down you took the knife and launched it into Kate’s back, preventing her from coming after me.”

Theo couldn’t help but gasp in surprise. He didn’t remember seeing that, just knowing that he had to do something. Something to save Liam before he was worthless. He felt proud of himself that he didn’t have to force himself to go the selfish route this time, that he had gone down fighting and that it all made up for it in the end.

Theo couldn’t help it, the tears flowed down his cheeks as Liam squeezed his hand and smiled fondly at him.

“You’re a hero, Theo. You’re my hero.”

Theo wanted to hear that forever, but he knew that was selfish. He just wanted to be acknowledged, especially by the  _ one _ person he actually cared for more than himself.   
  
  


~~~

 

Theo couldn’t believe they had won. The Anuk-Ite was gone and some sort of normality was returning back to the people of Beacon Hills. Scott, Lydia, Stiles, and Malia were all making preparations to go back to the lives they were supposed to. 

Stiles had a lot of excuses to make for just up and leaving the FBI out of nowhere. Scott was hesitant to leave, but Melissa was adamant that he go and pursue his dreams. Lydia actually cried, hugging everyone goodbye. But Malia wouldn’t let go of Scott, promising to skype him every day and to constantly message each other.

Theo was discharged from the hospital with nowhere to go. He tried to bite back the feeling of disappointment, wishing deep inside that Scott could stay and keep the pack together so he could prove his worth and join it. He stared at his hospital gown in disgust, not knowing what to do about a change of clothes. He was about to call the nurse from down the hall to see what she had to say about that, when Liam came stumbling into his room.

“Hey,” Theo exclaimed as he sat back down on the bed. “This  _ thing _ has no backside to it and it’s already embarrassing to be wearing it, let alone flashing my ass to you.”

Liam chuckled, a care-free smile on his face that made Theo’s insides feel like jelly.

“Well I have a change of clothes that can change all of that.” He said, throwing a bag into Theo’s lap.

Theo scrunched his brow and stared at the bag in confusion before looking up at the werewolf.

“What is this?” 

“Some clothes I bought,” Liam said nonchalantly, “I hope they fit. I kind of guessed on the jeans. But I knew you would appreciate the fancy brands.”

Theo felt his cheeks flush.  _ Liam just bought him clothes?! _

“Why’d you buy me clothes?”

“So that you have something to wear, silly!” Liam had the audacity to laugh at this. “I’d rather you not flash your ass around my mom.”

“Why would I--”

“I even bought you sheets, a blanket, and some toiletries. I  _ did _ buy a package of underwear, but I thought you would like to buy yourself more if you feel the need to.” Liam rambled.

“What are you-- are you doing what I think you’re doing?” Theo felt his voice starting to get high pitched as his throat closed on him.

“If that is giving you a place to stay in the corner of my room, then yes, yes it is.” Liam said with a smug smile.

Theo felt hope rise in his chest, but it was quickly squashed by fear clawing away at Theo’s insides.

“Why? What’s in it for you?” He asked, his voice too sharp.

“Nothing,” Liam said, cocking his head at Theo. “and that’s why this is fun! I never had siblings growing up, just Mason, and so the idea of sharing a room with another human being sounds exciting!”

“My god you’re such a teenage girl.” Theo found himself groaning as Liam grinned like an idiot.

Theo couldn’t help the way his insides seemed to glow with this newfound hope settling its way in his chest. Liam rattled away about random things as they agreed on Theo driving them home. Theo just sat there driving, randomly looking over at Liam and making note on how he was almost expressional with his hands as Stiles was.

Liam directed him to a beautiful looking suburban house with the cliche white fence in front of it. Liam apologized for how typical and boring it looked, but Theo couldn’t help but marvel at it. He had lived in a house like this once, back when he had Tara in his life and they were young and more carefree. 

Liam walked him to the door, presenting him with a glistening key.

“You live here now, so here’s an official key.” Liam pressed it into Theo’s hand.

Theo gaped down at it in shock. He couldn’t accept this. He wasn’t worthy of this opportunity, he had done so much bad--

“Okay, I can see the gears turning in your head, now open the door! We only have that one key because I left mine on my room…” Liam said.

“Why would you do that?” Theo found himself asking, scrunching his brow.

“It was supposed to make it more authentic, so that you can open the door yourself-- just shut up and open the door already.” Liam said with a huff.

Theo smirked, a more genuine tilt to the corners of his lips as he slowly placed the key into the lock and twisted it. He turned the door handle and slowly walked into the opening hallway of the house. He was instantly greeted with the smell of pumpkin and spices coming from the kitchen, along with the smell of lasagna baking and apple cider brewing. There was a smell of men's aftershave that must have been Liam’s dad, and a fruity floral scent that belonged to Liam’s mom.

The walls were a warm tan color that seemed to soak up the sun’s rays from outside the windows. The house was warmer than outside, already a plus from being in his truck. He could hear the two heartbeats of Liam’s parents, the sound almost reassuring, which shocked him. The sound of the door creaking open warned Liam’s parents to the two walking inside.

“Liam! Is your friend with you?” Liam’s mom called.

Liam’s cheeks reddened as he shut the door behind him.

Suddenly a woman, a short lady with wavy brown hair and the same bright blue eyes as Liam, walked into the entrance hall. She smiled brightly at Theo and wrapped her arms around Liam’s shoulders in a hug.

“I wasn’t expecting you to be back so early! I take it things at the hospital didn’t take too long?” She asked, her voice rich and so motherly, it had Theo almost choking back tears at how he missed seeing motherly affection before him.

She turned to Theo suddenly and before he could do anything, she had him in a hug too. Theo didn’t know what to do with his arms for a second, slowly wrapping them around her waist tentatively.

“It’s nice to meet you, Theo. We’ve all heard so much about you.” She winked at Liam, making the poor kid blush.

Theo cocked a brow at Liam in question, pleased to see the blush deepen, a beautiful color standing out on the boy’s cheeks.

“We were just getting dinner on the table. You two wash up now and help put dishes out.” Liam’s mom instructed.

“Mom, you can’t just order him around! He’s a guest--”

“--Who is perfectly capable of helping set a few plates and silverware on a table,  _ Liam _ .” Theo sassed.

“I like him.” Liam’s mom said with a grin. “Hurry up now, I want to eat today!”

“Yes mom!” Liam groaned, pulling on Theo’s sweater sleeve toward the dining room.

Theo found that he actually liked helping do chores around the house. He liked figuring out where the silverware was, finding all the nice glasses to set out and which plates were used for which occasion. He also liked hearing old stories about Liam as a grumpy kid as he helped mash potatoes with Mrs. Geyer (who insisted on being called Kathy, her real name, but Theo insisted that he be polite).

As they all sat down at the table, including Dr. Geyer who greeted Theo with as much enthusiasm as Mrs. Geyer had, Theo found he liked that too. He couldn’t remember if he and his family had ever had something like this. 

He did remember when his dad insisted on it one night, when he had been super drunk. They were all so afraid, he, Tara, and his mother. His father kept swinging the cutting knife to close to Tara’s head and he would yell at his mom to fill up his cup with beer every five minutes.

Theo repressed a shiver as Mrs. Geyer smiled sweetly at him and asked if he would like any more peas. Theo nodded, politely scooping a good scoopful onto his plate. He got used to passing the food clockwise to Liam in the pattern that the family had adapted together. 

Part of him felt like he was intruding, but he also just wanted to pretend this was real for once. That he had a  _ home _ . He was  _ accepted and loved _ . He wasn’t in danger of being hit or defending his sister from being endangered.

He listened to Mrs. Guyer talk about her day shopping and cleaning around the house intently. Dr. Geyer told stories of a little punky kid who had fallen out of a tree and broken his leg, cracking jokes every now and then and asking Liam questions about his day and how school was going. Theo very much liked to listen to Liam talk. He had a way with his voice that just seemed to put Theo’s nerves at ease. He would wave his hands as he talked and his eyes would light up with passion as he told a story of something funny Mason or Corey did earlier that day.

Suddenly Theo was being dragged into the conversation. He stiffened his shoulders as Dr. Geyer turned his gaze on Theo.

“I think I’ve seen you around at the hospital before, Theo.”

Theo felt his throat tighten.  _ This is when they kick me out, they think I’m a bad kid and don’t deserve to stay here-- _

“You were with Scott, Melissa’s son, I believe. You’re friends with him too?” Dr. Geyer questioned.

“I was,” Theo found himself blurting out,. Freezing and paling as he realized what he had said. “I-I was friends with him when we were younger, but when I moved back, er…” Theo couldn’t look Liam in the eyes, but he could feel them on the side of his face intensely staring at him. “I was a bit of a jerk to him and everyone else when I first moved here. I still am kind of a jerk….”

He looked up and felt his cheeks flush as he saw Mrs. Geyer  _ smiling _ . 

“Well we are all asshats at some point in our lives.” She said bluntly.

“Mom!” Liam exclaimed, wide eyed.

Theo couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped up his throat.

“Hey, just because I’m not young and cool anymore doesn’t mean I can’t curse!” Mrs. Geyer said beore turning her attention on Theo again, “Liam was an ass too at times.”

Liam made a spluttering exclaiming sound, stuttering out some sort of excuse that had Theo smiling. 

“Liam, please go do the dishes, it’s your turn tonight.” Mrs. Geyer told her son.

Liam groaned and stacked everyone's plates on top of each other, nudging Theo with his leg as he passed by. It was oddly comforting, a playful nudge to the leg. It sounded stupid and weird, but it made Theo feel a little more grounded.

Dr. Geyer had some paperwork he had to finish in his office, so it left just Theo and Mrs. Geyer at the dinner table. Theo uncomfortably sipped at his lemonade and stared down at the fabric of the sweater Liam had gotten for him.

“Liam told us you were a friend in need of a place to stay.” Mrs. Geyer broke the silence.

Theo looked up, surprised by the confrontation already. He was ready to take the rejection, to walk out the door without seeing the pained look on Liam’s face.

“Something tells me there’s a lot more to that though.” She said, raising a brow at him, as if daring him to cross her and lie.

Theo shifted uncomfortably, unable to think of something to say.

“I want you to know, Theo, that you are welcome here for as long as you need.” She said with a sweet smile. “And I want you to know that you are always available to come to me or my husband if you need anything.”

Theo nodded his head, trying to keep the tears at bay.

He liked Liam’s room. It smelled so freshly of him, a smell that was so pure it made Theo’s heart ache at the thought of the beautiful scent mixing into his skin and his own possessions. Liam looked so relaxed and at peace in the natural habitat of his room. It was a sight that Theo would hold onto dearly in the back of his mind.

Liam already had a giant mattress shoved into one of the corners of his room and a hoard of pillows and blankets already there. 

“There’s pajamas in this drawer, I have some extra clothes that are too big for me in that closet, and I bought you some toiletries that are in the bathroom.” Liam rattled off, pointing in the direction and area that everything was in.

Theo felt speechless as he stood there helpless, feeling like he was falling through a bottomless pit, waiting for the impact to come and shake him to his core. But it wasn’t coming, and all Theo could feel was a slight thrum of panic as Liam looked at him with his head cocked to the side, no doubt hearing his heartbeat spike.

“Are you okay?” Liam asked, his voice soft.

Theo couldn’t look the kid in the eye, they were too much like home and Theo couldn’t let himself hope for too much longer. He was already sticking his neck out too far.

“Do you like video games at all? We could play some if you’d like?” Liam offered, picking up a controller.

Theo felt his heart hurt. He couldn’t do this. But for some reason, his stupid mind couldn’t handle the thought of making Liam’s lower lip pout again. He accepted the controller warily and watched as Liam setup the tv. Liam had a goofy grin on his face that made Theo want to smile and stare in find exasperation as he did a little dance in place as the screen loaded.

“You should get into something comfy! I can bring up some snacks too!” Liam exclaimed, dashing out of his room like an excited puppy.

Theo sighed, a sound that sounded strangled; that was what he felt like on the inside, strangled and trying to claw his way out. It was like he was drowning in the deep blue of Liam’s eyes-- aw hell no, he wouldn’t go to that extreme of angsty teen poetry! 

Theo clenched his fists as he tore off his shirt and pants, finding a pair of grey, loose fitting sweats to slip on and a red baggy sweater that felt like heaven’s touch on his body. He usually felt things pretty simply; it was all or nothing basically. If he was angry, it was simply put: he was angry! There was no dramatics to it! But now, since Liam’s blue eyes penetrated his very soul and the beta’s mere presence in a room had Theo’s hairs standing on end, Theo felt an onslaught of emotions hit him all at once like a crashing wave.

He was excited over the thrill he got over making Liam smile, content to sit and play video games with him for an evening, nervous to ruin everything, scared to get himself hurt and hurt Liam in the process, angry with himself and the Dread Doctors for making him this way, and sad because he could never be happy with Liam Dunbar.

Liam came back with snacks and food to feed a small army. He was practically shaking with excitement, making Teo feel bad for the plan already formulating in his mind. He also was upset with himself for actually getting into the game and laughing as Liam died for the third time in a row.

“How are you so good on your first try?!” Liam exclaimed. “That’s so not fair!”

“Maybe I’m just that good.” Theo shrugged.

Liam rolled his eyes and started another match. Theo concentrated on the screen, grabbing a sour gummy worm and shoving it into his mouth. 

“This is nice.” Liam said in a soft voice.

Theo almost killed his character as he jolted. He felt panic try and eat its way through his poor (sister’s) heart. 

Liam looked at him for a second and let out a sigh, grabbing for a sour patch kids bag.

“What’s so nice about spending quality time with someone this fucked up?” Theo muttered, enraged as he found he said it outloud.

Liam whipped his head over at Theo, instantly killing his character and making Theo the champion of that round. His eyes were so wide and full of grief.

“I realize you’ve made mistakes, Theo--”

“So why am I here?” Theo muttered roughly. “You don’t trust me, so why I am I sleeping in the bed next to you? I’m pretty sure Scott would be furious at the possibilities of what I could do to you in your sleep.”

Liam continued to stare at Theo, a vein popping out in his neck. Theo let his eyes follow it, staring straight at the delectable skin there.

“You’re here because I wanted you here.” Liam confirmed.

“Well that was a stupid idea.” Theo grumbled.

“You know what’s stupid? Living in a truck. Alone! Why would you do that to yourself?!” Liam exclaimed.

“Because it’s safer!” Theo exclaimed back, feeling his hands shake with the tremors taking over his body. “It’s safer to be alone than with people who already hate me.”

“I don’t hate you!” Liam enunciated with passion.

“How could you?! I’ve done so many things to you and your pack!”

Liam just stood there staring at Theo, his blue eyes sad and broken looking. Theo instantly felt awful having been the reason he was so upset. In that moment, Mrs. Geyer came up, berating Liam for stealing all the snacks and told them to head on to bed. She took Theo and showed him around the house, which he was thankful for since he didn’t have to see the sad expression in Liam’s eyes.

Before he walked up the stairs, after being shown the downstairs bathroom, Mrs. Geyer grabbed Theo’s wrist carefully. Theo looked up at the woman in confusion.

“You deserve so much more Theo. Please know and understand that.”

Theo barely lost it there, the tears scratching at his eyeballs like nails on a chalkboard. He smiled sadly at Mrs. Geyer and muttered a ‘good night’ to her. He walked up the stairs and into Liam’s room. He was pleasantly surprised to see that Liam was in the shower. 

Theo grabbed the blankets off his bed and wrapped himself up in them, plopping himself down and closing himself off from the world. He wanted to cry, but he knew that Liam would smell the salt of his tears and the sound of his heart breaking slowly.

He listened as Liam finished his shower and walked back into the room. The scent of strawberries filled Theo’s nostrils, making him clench the blanket in his fists to keep from bolting up and running his fingers through Liam’s hair and smelling it firsthand. 

He lowered his heartbeat, making it sound like he was asleep. The sound of Liam getting under the covers and humming some song from the radio made Theo want to smile and drift off to sleep. But he already invested himself into this plan of his, he needed to see it through before it was too late. 

The sound of rain splashing against the window outside and on the sidewalk and Liam’s steady breathing was a peaceful sound. It was one that Theo would remember in the back of his head, a small slice of paradise that he wouldn't be able to divest in. 

He slowly sat up from the bed, folding one of the blankets to steady his shaking hands. He felt kind of bad wanting to steal one of the comfortable blankets, but he couldn't help the small part of his mind that wanted to have something of Liam’s scent, even if it didn't last for long. 

He grabbed some clothes out of the closet, trying to ignore the panic in the back of his mind as the nightmares played in the back of his mind. No matter if he was asleep or not, at night he was most vulnerable to the panic and fear that lingered inside of him. He winced as he could almost hear Tara’s hands breaking through his chest and grasping at her heart. 

He tried to control his breathing and heart rate, trying not to wake Liam up. He grabbed the bag of clothes with shaking hands and almost ran out the door. He slowly descended down the stairs, ready to run out into the stormy weather outside. 

“I knew you would do it.” A voice startled him, losing a handle on controlling his heartbeat for a split second. 

Theo whipped around to see Mrs. Geyer sitting in a chair by the window, smiling serenely up at him with a mug of tea in her lap. She looked like an angel, her face glowing from the light of the slowly dying fire in the pit beside her. It made Theo’s heart ache at the faint memory of his own mother and how heavenly beautiful she had once been. 

“You don't want to do it.” She stated, cocking her head in a similar way that Liam did, making his heart clench. “Why are you punishing yourself Theo?”

Theo wanted to break down right there and then.

“I don't deserve him.” Theo winced at how he phrased his words. “I don't deserve to be treated this way, especially how I treated him before.” He was barely whispering as he finished. 

Mrs. Geyer just looked at him with a sad smile. 

“Oh Theo,” she murmured. “I've never been a super religious woman in my life, but one thing that I always found interesting was the idea that God loves unconditionally. That he gives chances to his children and loves them all the same.”

“How could someone love me though?” Theo found himself saying, starting to get upset at his running mouth. 

“It's called faith, Theo.” She said in a firm, yet soft voice. “And Liam has plenty of faith for people to share on someone with a past like yours.”

Theo stared down at the ground. 

“I'm not going to hurt him again. Or myself.” Theo said roughly. 

Mrs. Geyer smiled sadly. 

“I like you, please know that you are welcome here whenever you need anything. I will be more than willing to welcome you under our roof.”

Theo smiled despite the shaking of his hands and how he was losing a grip on steadying his heart beat in fear of waking Liam. He opened the front door and disappeared into the night. 

The rain soaked him instantly, goosebumps spreading across every inch of his skin. He clenched the handle of the bag and walked down the street, head lowered so no one would recognize him. 

As he walked for what felt like hours (what was actually more like forty-five minutes) he started to feel his self control slip beneath his fingers. He was shaking violently as he walked along the edge of a forest by the highway. 

He suddenly felt a sob scratch it's way up his throat, clawing and tearing at his self control until it was in shreds and he found himself on his knees. He tried to cover his face with his hands, as if that would make a difference, but the sob came scratching its way out, painful and terrifying to his own ears. 

He sat there, his pants muddy and wet, screaming and crying at nothing. He couldn't stop himself, the pain was too much and it felt like his chest was full of it and he couldn't get it out. His breaths were heavy and coming out fast, too fast. 

In a corner of his mind he was embarrassed by this reaction, he had never lost it this hard before; he hadn't thought himself capable of such emotions. It felt worse than Tara reaching and snapping his heart out of his chest. It felt like his heart was stuck in a constant flow of pain and there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

Suddenly there were hands on him, making him jump. He flushed as a horrid squeaking sound escaped his lips, a choked off sound from the screams tearing up his throat. He looked up through watery eyes to see those beautiful blue ones. 

He tried to push himself away, his breathing going haywire as he panicked.  _ I can't hurt him, I can't hurt him, he doesn't love you back you moron! Get away! _

“It's okay, Theo. It's going to be okay.” Liam murmured, his voice cracking as he spoke and wrapped his arms around Theo’s shoulders. 

Theo finally felt his arms go slack and he slumped against Liam’s chest, feeling the fight escape him all of a sudden. He was tired and he didn't want to fight anymore. But he was  _ so  _ scared. He was shaking as Liam lifted him off the ground and carried him, bridal style, to Theo’s car (that he had foolishly forgotten about in his panic to get away). 

“You hate me, why are you doing this?” Theo asked desperately, his voice rough and scratchy. 

“I don’t hate you, Theo.” Liam said simply, opening the door and carefully setting him inside.

Theo slumped against the door in defeat, feeling tears roll down his cheeks again. Liam climbed into the driver's seat and started the car, the warm heat filling the car and making the shake in Theo's hand subside. 

“You don't understand, Liam. You don't like me. You could never like me like how I--” he stopped, choking on the onslaught of emotion coming over him. 

He missed the look Liam gave him, filled with grief beyond comparison. They drove back to Liam’s house (a twenty minute drive) and pulled up in the driveway. 

“Let's get you in the bath, you’re freezing.” Liam murmured, lifting Theo out of the car just as gently as before. 

Theo felt ashamed for how his head rested against the boy’s neck and breathed in his wonderful scent. 

Theo felt even more ashamed at the worried look on Mrs. Geyer’s face as Liam carried him inside. She gently placed a hand on Theo’s cheek, wiping away the trail of tears there and smiled at him. Her eyes were warm and filled with so much love, Theo felt almost overwhelmed that it was aimed at him. 

“Go get him warm, Liam, I'll fix you two some hot chocolate.”

Liam carried him up the stairs and into the bathroom in his room. Theo could smell the strawberries from earlier, even on Liam’s skin and his hair. Liam turned the knob and grabbed some bath salts. The smell was wonderful, making Theo’s aching muscles ease. 

Liam grabbed Theo’s shirt and lifted it up. Theo would have been so ashamed if he were able to make his limbs move. But he watched Liam’s face concentrate as he helped Theo out of his clothes. He smiled at the blush rising on the beta’s cheeks at how to help Theo with his underwear. 

“I don't care about it, just get me in the water.” Theo rasped. 

Liam obliged, helping Theo settle under the water. He instantly felt his limbs begin to defrost and the stress in his muscles begin to loosen instantly. He closed his eyes, listening to the sound of Liam pouring shampoo into his hand and scrubbing it through Theo’s hair. 

He would have mauled Liam's eyes out for touching his hair without his direct permission, but the feeling of his hands raking through his hair and massaging at his temple was too heavenly for him to stop. 

He rinsed out his hair and waited as Liam grabbed a towel and bundled it around him, watching the water swirl and drain around his toes. He shivered as the cool air hit the skin showing outside of the towel. 

Liam but his lip, stifling a giggle as he stared at Theo's hair. 

“What's so funny?” Theo rasped, his voice still rough around the edges. 

“I've never seen your hair without all that gel you use in it.” Liam grinned, boldly stepping forward and ruffling the wet locks playfully that hung on Theo’s forehead. 

Theo tried to scowl, but the grin on Liam’s face made it so much more harder to stay grumpy. He felt a smirk tilt the corners of his mouth up as he shook his head like a dog and sprayed Liam with water. 

“Hey! That is  _ so  _ uncalled for!” Liam exclaimed. 

Theo wanted to smirk, to keep up the act that he so easily used around people, but he found that around Liam the mask was frayed and he  _ wanted  _ to be genuine with the boy. He grinned, a small grin but a grin nonetheless. 

Liam left him to get dressed, since Theo found he could stand without falling. He slowly pulled on a new set of boxers, the sweatpants that Liam had brought for him and a wool sweater that made the last of the shivers coarsing through Theo's body disappear. 

He stepped out of the bathroom, after deciding to let his hair do whatever it felt like, and was greeted with Mrs. Geyer holding a steaming mug out to him. Theo smiled, trying not to cry again, as he looked up at the woman. 

“Th-Thank you.” He whispered. 

She set the mug down on the table beside her and pulled him into her arms. Theo froze, unsure of how to react to this intimate hug. He finally folded his arms around her lower waist. 

“You are so welcome, Theo Raeken.”

Theo was ushered to his bed and stuffed up to his neck in blankets and comfortable pillows. Liam nit picked at everything; the heat flowing through the room, the amount of food Theo had eaten, how much hot chocolate he was drinking, and his overall physical state.

“Liam, just go to bed. I’m fine.” Theo muttered, sipping hiss cocoa.

“Last time I went to bed I woke up and you weren’t here.” Liam murmured. 

Theo could tell he hadn’t meant to say it, judging by the spike in Liam’s heart. He stared down at the cocoa in his lap and played with the end of one of the blankets.

“Sorry to have made you feel guilty about losing me.” Theo grumbled.

“That’s not the reason I’m upset,” Liam said, turning his entire body to Theo, “I was upset because I was scared. I didn’t know what had happened to you or if someone had kidnapped you or what!”

“Why?” Theo asked, warily.

“Why?! Are you questioning my motivations here?!” Liam exclaimed.

When Theo didn’t answer, just raising his brow at the boy, Liam’s eyes widened.

“I thought it was obvious!” Liam paused, brushing a hand down his face. “Y-You--” He stuttered, “You make me feel something.”

Theo scrunched his brow.

“You saved my life,” Liam finally spoke normally, looking down at his lap. “You had been so selfish the entire time with the ghost riders in the hospital and then suddenly you were saving my life and putting your life at risk  _ for me _ .

“You have proven so much to me, that you are just a guy. You're not the Dread Doctor’s puppet anymore who killed Scott and tried to create your own pack. You have your asshole moments where I  _ really _ want to punch you in the mouth, but then I start thinking of your mouth and then I get sweaty and nervous and can’t stop looking--” Liam broke off, his cheeks flushing.

Theo couldn’t believe it. He legitimately wanted to believe the kind words Theo spoke over him, but he physically  _ couldn’t _ .

“I’m an awful person, Liam. Why would you want me?” Theo whispered, the shaking in his hands back again.

Liam slowly caressed the sides of Theo’s face.

“I see someone good in you. Someone who is willing to try and do good. You want to have a purpose and to fulfill it. I  _ see _ that in you, Theo! You did so much for us, for me, with the hunters and the ghost riders. And you’ve been such an amazing help to me and controlling my anger.”

“I-I-I, that can’t be me.” Theo denied, shaking his head back and forth shakily, tears streaming onto Liam’s fingers.

“You’re my anchor, Theo.” Liam muttered, his face so much closer now.

Theo’s eyes snapped up to Liam’s instantly. His eyes were beautiful, wide and longing. Theo couldn’t believe that Liam, a good kid with a good heart, longed for him of all people. But as soon as those words came tumbling off of Liam’s lips, he felt something snap inside of him.

Because he realized something-- Liam was Theo’s anchor too.

Theo could feel the heat rising off of Liam’s lips, Liam’s breath ghosting on his face. He darted his eyes down to Liam’s lips and back up at his gorgeous blue eyes. Liam did the same, making Theo’s skin tremble.

He was on the edge of a cliff, about to make a major decision in his life. He could fall or he could back away. He knew it would be safer to back away, but the majority was screaming to do the opposite. With falling, he could fall without being caught and fall flat on his face, but he would never know if Liam would be there to catch him at the bottom unless he tried.

Theo let out a deep sigh and found his hands behind Liam’s neck, pushing him forwards and sealing their lips together.

It was passionate and filled with so much emotion. Liam’s lips were soft and coarse all at the same time, a feeling of safety in the warmth coming off his skin and how his hands held him steady. Theo deepened the kiss with a moan, licking his tongue across Liam’s bottom lip. He suddenly startled when he realized he was crying. 

He parted from Liam and tried to hide his face, but Liam grabbed his hands gently.

“You are so beautiful.” Liam whispered, kissing Theo’s hands gently.

Theo couldn’t help the tears at this point. His heart was so full and he was afraid he would drown in all the emotion flooding his system at that very moment.

“I’m scared Liam,” Theo rasped. “I  _ need _ you yet I don’t want to depend on you. I want to hold you, but I don’t want to hurt myself. I’ve never loved someone this much before and it is so  _ terrifying _ .” Theo was whispering by the end of it, shaking in Liam’s arms.

“I’ve got you, don’t worry Theo, I will be here whenever you need me.” Liam whispered in his ears, pulling him into a hug and rubbing his back soothingly.

They crawled under the covers of Theo’s little bed, snuggled up next to each other. They lazily kissed each other, sharing little tidbits to each other of their fears and how they would protect each other. They fell asleep with smiles on their faces and arms wrapped around each other.

Theo was scared. But he was learning, slowly but surely, to let someone in and love him properly.


End file.
